


I miss you

by lynxofspace



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Canon Continuation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxofspace/pseuds/lynxofspace
Summary: Just a short canon cont. in the form of phone calls // I am not a writer, this is not good
Relationships: Miles Hollingsworth III & Tristan Milligan, Miles Hollingsworth III/Tristan Milligan
Kudos: 8





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, this is not good. You have been warned.

Tristan hadn’t talked to Miles in a while, but tonight he just had to. “Stole my name, did you?” 

“I always thought it would be legally mine before I got my first piece published” Miles answered in an equally joking tone

“Miles David Hollingsworth III thought about taking my name in the event of a marriage?”

“The name ‘Hollingsworth’ comes with a lot of baggage, both good and bad, and it’s my dad’s name. I don’t wanna be a third. Besides, I think Miles Milligan has a nice ring to it, don’t you?”

“It does, it’s.. perfect.” His voice broke

“I can change it for my future work if you want. I just wanted a piece of you with me.”

“It’s not that, I just really miss you.” 

“I miss you too. I still want it, you know, the name. Legally.”

"How did you even find out?"

"Your mom invited my mom and I over for dinner tonight. I just got back from your place."

"Wait really? Did she say what for?"

“She said she missed me but I think she just wanted a reason to brag about you. Did you know Frankie is playing soccer and basketball now? In addition to volleyball"

“I guess I haven't called home in a while. How did mom know about the short story getting published in the first place?"

"She calls your teachers. A lot."

"Of course she does."

"i also think she was under the impression that we talked more than we do, maybe she wanted some hot gossip"

"I'm really sorry, Tris, I've just been so busy with schoolwork and writing, these past few months have flown by."

"Don't worry about it, I want you to have the time of your life. Just use protection, please, when we have a baby I want to be in on the decision."

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too."  
\------------------

"Hey, about yesterday, that joke you made about protection."

"Please don't tell me you knocked someone up already."

"Of course not, do you really think that's what I'm doing over here."

"I wouldn't blame you, I'm sure there are plenty of hot girls and guys in your class."

"I've been to a party or two and kissed a couple of strangers, but no, Tris, I want you."

"I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not holding me back. I'm hopelessly in love with you, that hasn't changed. I know we're not together, but I know we will be in the future."

"So why not experience everything university has to offer?"

"Honestly, with everything I went though at Degrassi, everything we went through, I feel different from the people here. I mean they're all talented and studious, but after one round any party turns into a zoo."

"Sounds just like my school."

"I guess 18 year olds are the same everywhere."

"Guess so."  
\----------------

"Why did you have Tristan and his mom over for dinner?"

"Am I not allowed to get to know my future in laws?"

"Mom. You know we're broken up.”

"I know, but I like Tristan, and I like the man he helped you become."

"Me too."

"Why did you break up again?"

"He didn't want me to stay for him, he wanted to get better on his own. I had to respect that."

"He's better now."

"I know, but he lives in Toronto, and I live in London."

"And?"

"And long distance relationships never work."

"So you're saying you want to date other people?"

"Of course not."

"Then what difference does it make if you're officially in a relationship or not?"

"I guess it doesn't make much of a difference, but.. Hey wait, why is this any of your business?"

"I just want my babies to be happy, and I know Tristan makes you happy."

"And that's the only reason?"

"I also really like his mom, I think we could be great friends. Mostly the first part though."

"That's great, mom."

"He's lonely, you know. He hasn't made any friends at his school yet."

"He will, he's a lovable guy."

"And you'll be better at staying in touch?"

"And I'll be better at staying in touch."

"I love you, honey, and I'm proud of you for getting your story published."

"I love you too, mom. Did you tell dad?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

"Do you think he'll be disappointed that I didn't use his name?"

"A lot of writers use pen names, I'm sure he knows that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I honestly don't know, honey, but I know he'll be proud."  
—————

“My mom told me you haven’t made any friends yet?”

“I guess now that our mothers are friends we should expect rumors to go around. This one is only partially true though, there’s a girl in my English class who keeps inviting me to parties.”

“You don’t want to go?”

“I went to a couple of them at the start of the semester, but it’s like you said, drunk 18 year-olds are practically animals.”

“I feel that. Even so though, it couldn’t hurt to make a friend or two.”

“I have friends, I still talk to Zoë and Maya, we just happen to go to different schools.”

“You’re making me feel bad for not keeping in touch.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, but you’re right, I’ll take her up on her offer and go to that party tonight.” 

“Have fun, Tris. Remember to use protection. When we have a baby I want to be involved in the decision.”

“Touché”

“So how good friends are our moms exactly?”

“Well, they’re going out again tonight, so they’re definitely getting along.”

“They’re gonna try to get us back together, aren’t they?”

“Like we need their help with that.”

_________________________

“How was your party?”

“Miles?”

“Did I wake you?”

“You did.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still not used to the whole time difference thing, I thought it was 1pm, I must have done the math wrong.”

“Your math is right. My head is not. What happened last night?”

“I wish I knew, but I’m still stuck in London. You did send me some pictures, though, and you were shirtless in at least half of them. Should I be jealous?”

“Are you sure you’re not confusing me with someone else? Like yourself, maybe? I don’t take of my shirt every chance I get.”

“Hey now. But in all seriousness, I screenshot one of them, I kind of predicted this conversation after the first 30 OomfChats. Here”

“Oh no. No no no no no.”

“What?”

“It’s starting to come back to me.”

“That bad?”

“I thought I was done being a guinea pig for straight guys.”

“I was never straight.”

“Fair point, but still. I think I did something bad last night. Remember that girl I was telling you about? The one who invited me to the party in the first place? That’s her boyfriend next to me in the picture. I think I made out with him.”

“Aha, so I should be jealous.”

“Miles.”

“I’m just messing with you. Do you remember anything else? Maybe it was part of some party game, like spin the bottle or truth or dare.”

“Maybe, but what if it wasn’t?”

“Have you checked your socials yet? Maybe someone posted something that will help jog your memory.”

“Good plan. Thanks, Miles.”

“Keep me posted, okay. I’m drowning in school work, I’m living vicariously through you this weekend.”

______________________________

“Hey, Romeo, what happened to keeping me posted?”

“I was Jules, thank you very much.”

“I wish I went to Degrassi back then, I would have loved to see that play in person.”

“I was a very different person back then. Besides, who knows if we’d even be friends if we hadn’t been forced to share that room in Paris. That might not have happened if you knew me back then.”

“We would have been friends.”

“What you mean is you would still have gone after my best friend.”

“Not everybody had their sexuality figured out in grade 9, you know.”

“I know, I know. I’m just glad you got there sooner rather than later, even though our fist go at a relationship was kind of rocky.”

“I’m so glad I’m not that person anymore, that dude was messed up. I’m glad you saw through the act.”

“I know you don’t like to talk about it, but was that all about your dad?”

“My behaviour, yes, according to my therapist he is the reason I acted out. Just a boy spoiled in every way but his dad’s love. I’m sure there are no books about that.”

“And our relationship?”

“That had nothing to do with my dad. I know I’ve said it before, but I’m really sorry for the way I treated you back then. I was out of control and hurting everyone around me. I think pushing you away was my way of keeping you safe, but I know that’s a bad excuse.”

“I knew what I was getting myself into. It hurt at the time, but I got over that a long time ago.”

“I’m just glad I don’t have to see him anymore.”

“Your dad? I thought you were doing better, since he told you he was proud of you for getting into the school and let you use your trust to pay for it and everything.”

“Well that was the last time I talked to him. I guess I figured it was nice to end it on a high note before I left. Now I’m gonna have to tell him I’m not gonna use the family name to give myself an edge as a writer.”

“You think he’ll be mad?”

“I think he’ll be disappointed. Wait, you never told me what happened at the party.”

“Curiousity killed the cat, Miles.”

“You know that’s only half of the saying, right?”

“That depends who you ask. Either way, don’t worry, nothing happened at the party.”

“You didn’t kiss that guy?”

“No, I did, but it was with his girlfriend’s blessing. Kind of a dare, I guess.”

“Oh. Good.”

“That it wasn’t gonna go any further than kissing?”

“That there isn’t any drama with your new friends.”

“So you’d be okay with it if I wanted to sleep with him?”

“Do you?”

“Answer the question, Miles.”

“I don’t own you, Tris.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I guess I’d be a little jealous.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

“I wish I was there with you.”

“I wish you were here too. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

_________________________

“Miles Milligan. Miles Milligan. You know, I read that story months ago, and I didn’t even think about it.”

“What do you want, dad?”

“Just to know why I had to find out from Hunter that you got your first story published.”

“I was gonna tell you.”

“When?”

“I don’t know… later?”

“Why not when you got the good news? You could have told your mom to tell me, or one of the twins.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.”

“It’s an excellent piece of writing, Miles, I thought so even before I knew it was yours.”

“About the name, dad.”

“It’s your boyfriend’s, right? Tristan’s?”

“Ex-boyfriend, but yeah.”

“While I wish the family name didn’t make you feel ashamed, I admire your desire to make it on your own. The name suits you.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“I know it took me a little longer than the rest of the people in your life, but don’t think I didn’t see what a good influence he was on you.”

“I wouldn’t be where I am without him.”

“I hope in the future you let me know about things that happen in your life.”

“Trust takes time, and we’re starting from practically zero”

“I just hope I can have a relationship with my grandkids when that day comes.”

“Even if Tris and I adopt?”

“Of course.”

“I suppose you do have Frankie and Hunter for biological grandchildren.”  
_________________________

“I bought my ticket home for the holidays.”

“Oh my god are you serious?”

“I can’t wait to see you. You’re gonna be home right?”

“Of course, but don’t you want to spend Christmas with your family?”

“I’ll spend some time with them too, but I’m mostly excited to see you.”

________________

“Surprise!” Miles yelled as he walked into Tristan’s house

“Miles!” Mrs. Milligan gave the man a big hug. “You’re early.”

“Where’s Tris?” Miles asked while still hugging his ex-boyfriend’s mother

“He’s still asleep, why don’t you go wake him” she said pointing upstairs. 

“Surprise!” Miles tried again, while opening the door to Tristan’s bedroom

“Miles!” Tristan got out of bed faster than ever before and gave his ex-boyfriend a giant hug and a kiss

Miles returned the kiss and pushed Tristan back towards the bed. They fell onto it together and it was like they were back in high school, back to the way they used to be. 

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door “Miles, honey, I told you to wake him, not join him.” Mrs. Milligan joked as she walked in on the boys making out on the bed. “Now come have breakfast with us and tell us all about London.”

Owen was home, and he had brought a girl with him so the conversation at the breakfast table was flowing, it was all smiles and laughter. Miles wished his own family could get along as well as the Milligans did.

After breakfast, Miles and Tristan went back up to Tristan’s room. Tristan initiated another kiss. 

Miles returned the kiss at first and then pulled away. “I want to move back home.”

“What?” Tristan was surprised to hear those words, even though he had desperately wanted to hear them for months. “Why?”

“I want to be with you.” Miles answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“You can’t give up your dreams for me. That’s why we broke up in the first place, remember?” 

“I remember, but writing is only half of my dream, you’re the other half.”

“Well aren’t you sweet. I will be here when you get back, you know.”

“Even so, I don’t want to spend any more time apart.”

“Then I’ll look into transferring to a school in London.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s what I wanted to do all along, I just had to finish my rehab.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that.”

“I’m pretty awesome.” They laughed and fell onto the bed once again.


End file.
